koo_starkfandomcom-20200214-history
Break a Leg
Break A Leg In the period of drama known as Elizabethan because of the reign of the English queen, Elizabeth I, William Shakespeare`s (1564-1616) plays were performed at the Globe Theatre in London by all male casts, which is something most critics ignore when discussing the work of the dramatist. Many traditions of the English `live` theatre derive from Shakespeare, the most famous being `the Scottish play` as a means of avoiding saying, `Macbeth`, because it`s deemed unlucky to mention the play by name, that is, Macbeth (c''. 1606), which describes the deposing of a monarch, and so the distinction between a Scottish and English king is made. According to traditionalists the folding of the knee behind a person when curtseying or bowing, which was in vogue during the Elizabethan period when accepting plaudits after a stage performance, is responsible for the idiom `break a leg` spoken to those who are about to engage in some activity before an audience. In Hollywood movies gladiators are sometimes seen bowing or curtseying in the same way, as in the Russell Crowe movie ''Gladiator (2000), set in 180 AD, where the Australian actor has the role of the gladiator, Maximus, who`s the enemy of the Roman Emperor, Commodus. The idiom `break a leg` actually refers to homosexuality and pederasty`s enslaving of women for the purpose of slavery and warfare between boys and fathers. In the Bible God tells Eve her `seed` will have `perpetual enmity` with the `serpent`s seed`, because Eve`s daughters will have `seed` of her own, that is, penis` semen, and `futanarian` women with their own penis` `seed` for the sexual reproduction of her own human brains` power are what God tells Eve will come from her host womb but that men will have enmity towards them in slavery, war and death, although she will: `… crush the head of the serpent with her foot as she leaves.` (Gen: 3. 15) Eve`s ` foot` is the `futanarian` aspect of her separate human socio-economy and independence for the growth of technological development to liberate her body from men`s enslaving of her host wombs in men`s homosexual pederasty and war`s `perpetual enmity` for each other and her as the alien parasites that have somehow inveigled themselves into a devourer`s relation with her over the eons of their extermination of her `foot` which can`t assist her to rise from her broken legged position beneath the yoke of the oppressor. Shakespeare`s Elizabethan dramas were performed only by men in front of a woman, Elizabeth I, as an insult to a `virgin queen` who wasn`t to know. The `Scottish play`, MacBeth , is about the deposing of a king by a vassal, which is what men do, and so the tradition is to refrain from mentioning it, because it`s `unlucky` for the powerless after a coup. In the United Kingdom Prince Andrew didn`t marry Koo Stark, although he wanted to, but married Sarah Ferguson instead, because to have wed Koo would have been an invitation to suggest a coup, which is a military takeover by an army leader, and the English wouldn`t have wanted that. The term `coup` also refers to a performer`s success, which requires the actor to `break a leg`, that is, accepts the plaudits from the audience in bowing or curtsying, and Koo Stark would have been a successful actress if she`d married the Duke of York. Although England has never officially experienced a coup d`etat, that is, a military takeover, the history of the Soviet Union tells us that the public would never know because revisionist historians lie. If Prince Andrew had married Koo Stark it would have been a theatrical ` coup`, that is, the actress would have been a `theatre` success after her movie, The Awakening Of Emily (1976), which was a sex film that brought her to the notice of the Prince. History tells us Koo wasn`t married to the English newspapers` `Randy Andy`, while `to marry` in Shakespeare means `to know`. Koo`s failure is a mnemonic for those who know of the much mooted coup d`etat during the period when the UK was governed by the Labour Party of James Callaghan (1976-9) and some British generals were reported as being willing to swear allegiance to Elizabeth, the mother of queen Elizabeth II, as they`d done with her husband, George VI, at the onset of World War Two (1939-45). In Shakespeare the idiom `break a leg` actually refers to Queen Elizabeth`s leg, that is, an actors` coup, because her leg is `broken` if she curtseys in approval. New York`s American actress, Koo Stark, is a mnemonic for the first (1990-91) and second Gulf war (2001-11) to remove Saddam Hussein from Kuwait, that is, Koo`s still waiting for `Randy Andy`. The killing of Osama Ben Laden on May 2, 2011, by US `special forces`, while the terrorist leader was sheltering in the shadow of Pakistan`s Military Academy, signaled the end of the war to depose Saddam in Baghdad, where he`d been the dictator during Iraq s invasion of Kuwait and supportive of the Al Qaeda terrorists` destruction of the Twin Towers of Koo`s New York when they`d hijacked planes and crashed them into the World Trade Centre on September 11, 2001. Prince Andrew was a British soldier during the Falklands war (2 April - 14 June 1982) to depose General Galtieri after his Argentine army invaded the few small islands off the coast of South America in the protection of the UK government. Andy had married Sarah but divorced her and the fiction was Koo would wait. Saddam Hussein`s invasion of Kuwait continued the `Koo` theme after the Twin Towers of the New York actress` home state were demolished by Hussein`s supporters. Like the legs of a New York giant the towers were both broken in an attempt to establish a coup. Because `rough trade` is the term used by men for boys they pay for sex in pederasty, the destruction of the World Trade Centre was an attempt to reestablish the `brutality and violence`1 of `rough trade` in homosexual pederasty and war which was the coup d`etat of the terrorists. New York actress, Koo, was again the mnemonic for war, that is, over Kuwait and afterwards to `break a leg`, that is, prevent the woman from acting against homosexual pederasty and war`s contagion, which in the late 20th century was the biblical `blood plague` of HIV/AIDS, as a genuine metaphor for men`s virality. The acceptance of guests who turn out to be viruses is common in history, for example, the Greeks, who made the enslaving of women`s host wombs an institution in homosexual pederasty, captured the city of Troy by leaving a huge hollow wooden horse outside the Trojan city and emerged to enslave the women`s host wombs after the citizens took the `friendship gift` inside their walls: `Beware Greeks bearing gifts.`2 Judas Iscariot was a guest of the host at the `Last Supper` and betrayed Jesus Christ, while the Al Qaeda terrorists were guests of the USA on 9/11 and were treacherous. Jesus` mother was the Virgin Mary, so he was `futanarian`, that is, `woman`s seed` born uncontaminated by the `serpent`s seed` of men, so human. As Judas` treachery against the host was a betrayal of the human race, so Al Qaeda`s treachery towards the Americans was a betrayal of the `futanarian` human woman with her own penis` semen and capacity to sexually reproduce human brainpower, that is, preference for the coup d`etat of war in homosexual pederasty, rather than `woman`s seed` in the `Big Apple`, betrayed Jesus Christ, and the ruins of the Twin Towers represented the enslavers and destroyers of `woman`s seed`, who were idiomatically left `without a leg to stand on` in front of Mary, `queen of heaven`,3 and God. The `Scottish play`, MacBeth, is about Elizabeth I`s removal of Mary, queen of Scotland, her sister, for treason. In the play Macbeth`s wife removes the Scottish king so she can be queen and Macbeth king, while Elizabeth I removed her sister, Mary, so Elizabeth could be queen of England and Scotland. The `Scottish play` was a reference to Elizabeth I`s successful coup, whereas the defeat of Saddam Hussein was the reestablishment of `rough trade` by means of the `Trojan horse` virus of Al Qaeda`s crashing of the hijacked planes into the Twin Towers of New York actress` Koo`s home state. The demolishing of the World Trade Centre was a coup against `woman`s seed` in the `Big Apple`. Even though there`d been a successful coup when the Iraqi army was forced to leave Kuwait, which was the `seed` of the future Arabian women had waited for. New York Koo`s failure to marry `Randy Andy` was a mnemonic for the coup that didn`t happen in the United Kingdom and the coup that didn`t occur in Kuwait, but the coup to reestablish the enslavement of women`s host wombs in pederasty and war`s contagiousness did occur on September 11, 2001, because `rough trade` was reestablished amongst the Earth`s leading homosexuals as the paradigm for the 21st century. Koo Stark`s career as an actress hangs on just a single further feature film, Cruel Passion (1977), based on the Marquis De Sade`s Justine (1791) in which a young virgin is forced into a depraved world of prostitution and torture, while her sister, Juliette, only practices sexual freedom and so is happy. Men prefer victims, so Juliette is to be perceived negatively as `wanton`, whereas she`s sexually improvable as a woman with a host womb for her own `futanarian` species` `seed`. Koo Stark`s only other major cinematographic role, apart from Ana in Adolescents (1975), which detailed the career of a nude model, was as Camie Marstrap in Star Wars IV: A New Hope ''(1977), but her two scenes were deleted from the movie, as the removal of the Twin Towers may also be understood as a filmed `deletion` of the `seed` of a future hope from the `Big Apple`. Koo`s character, Camie Marstrap, lived on Tatooine, where Anakin Skywalker was a boy, who became Darth Vader, the Empire`s enforcer. Darth isn`t Anakin in the same way that Ana isn`t kin to Vader through Koo`s movie, Adolescents, because Darth Vader represents a different form of corruption. Camie`s favoured place of resort on Tatooine is Anchorage, which is known as `Old City New`, and would be a reference to the old English city of York and Prince Andrew`s role as Duke of York, if New York actress, Koo, had been given the role of Camie. Because Koo was Ana in ''Adolescents and Darth Vader was Anakin, the connection is kinship between evil. Darth Vader was a Jedi knight, but embraced the `dark side`, while Osama Ben Laden was born into a rich Saudi Arabian family and chose terrorism. Europe is often thought of as corrupt and evil in comparison with the USA and, although Koo didn`t marry `Randy Andy`, the Duke of York, because she was a pornstar, and not an actress, according to English class distinctions, her film, The Awakening Of Emily, criticized `class` and made America`s Koo attractive to Andrew, who was then educable. The education was that nude models are corrupted but aren`t evil, whereas those who choose evil are corruption. Vader would have demolished the Twin Towers to maintain Empire, whereas the `foot` of Ana, that is, Koo as the `futanarian`, represents the development of the human species of woman with her own penis` `seed` despite corruption. Although it`s pornography that shows women they have penis` `seed` of their own as `futanarian` women for the sexual reproduction of their own brains` powers for liberation and successful socio-economic independence from slavery and war, Koo was anathema to those who were `better bred` amongst the English aristocracy because she represented the hope of her generation for a classless society built on the US `model`. To women with penis` `seed` of their own, all women are mothers and so independent of `class` because they`re not defined as less. Koo was deleted as `hope` from Star Wars IV ''because independent women, as the `futanarian` race, need two legs to stand on and represent the support of mankind as the other leg of a human society. The two legs of New York`s World Trade Centre were similarly demolished so that the new socio-economic future of independent womankind with her own penis` semen for reproducing her own brains` power for liberation would be prevented from gaining a foothold upon the Earth after a return to homosexual pederasty and war. Human `futanarian` woman with her own penis` semen doesn`t need men, because the host wombs are her own and she has her own penis` `seed` for the `footrace` to win. Coming from a `classless` American society, Koo as Camie was what the English don`t want, which is the woman of Europe giving birth to the `New Redeemer`, Jesus Christ, in his `Second Coming` after his death at the hands of his betrayer, Judas: `A great sign appeared in the sky, a woman clothed with the sun, with the moon under her feet, and on her head a crown of twelve stars. It was with child and wailed aloud in pain as she labored to give birth. ` (''Rev: 12. 1-2) Camie Marstrap represents what the English call `game`, that is, Koo kept trying to have a `success`, which made her representative of the woman of the `apocalypse` whose child can`t be devoured by the `serpent`s seed` grown in size to become a `dragon` waiting in vain to devour her `futanarian` human species of woman bearing the child of her own `seed` who will `rule the nations with an iron scepter` (Rev: 12. 5). The flag of Europe has twelve stars while the moon and Mars are the first steps to the planets and stars for humankind. The flag of Al Qaeda was the moon and the flag of Japan is a red circle while Mars is the red planet. The `pearl of great price` (Matt: 13. 46) is `heaven on Earth` as elsewhere while Pearl harbor, Hawaii, was the target for the Japanese on 7 December, 1941, when the US Pacific fleet was attacked by Japan. The US unleashed the `power of the sun` to defeat the Japanese in World War Two when dropping atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima in 1945, while the statue of `Liberty` in New York harbor observed the true moon calmly reflected in her birth waters after the death of Osama Ben Laden, leader of the Al Qaeda terrorists, on May 2, 2011, which meant the defeat of the flag of their moon. In Arabia the moon is traditionally male, whereas heaven isn`t. The red planet of Mars is Japan while the yellow moon is Al Qaeda, because both represent the reestablishing of the Earth as a `prison camp` for women. Koo, the New York actress, is Camie Marstrap, because Mars, the god of war, has trapped her human species. The `pearl of great price` is the true moon as the first step to Mars, which is the god of men`s wars in Roman mythology. Male power has to be overcome before the human race of `futanarian` woman with her own penis` `seed` for the reproduction of her own brainpower for socio-economic independence and liberty through technological advancement can escape. Koo is the deleted `Camie` from Star Wars IV: A New Hope because she`s `gamey` and believes in waiting; for Jesus will come again. In Hollywood the `one foot on the floor rule` was established in 1930 and was in force until 1967 in romantic scenes to `program` the movie industry with the premise that woman`s `futanarian` sister should never raise her foot from the Earth through sexual reproduction with her own species. Deleting the Twin Towers and Koo`s two scenes from Star Wars: A New Hope was a sign that women would never be able to stand against the evil Empire represented by the first `Death Star` constructed to kill the planets of the Federation and a second in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) was also destroyed by the `rebels`. The Jedi are futuristic knights who embody the fight for freedom, but the stereotyping of men as women`s heroes is fiction. The American `class system` is based on Hollywood`s `royalty`, that is, anyone can be a movie star, just so long as she isn`t a woman with a penis of her own. The fate of the Twin Towers recorded in the movie World Trade Centre (2005) and the deletion of Koo from Star Wars: A New Hope represent a reinforcing of class society on the English model, which is based on women`s inferiority as the human species. The actual `death star` in America`s genuine `star wars` is the sun beneath which Hollywood`s sunderers of the human species of `futanarian` women with their own penis` `seed` live by denying her life. Because of the moon`s symbolizing the reestablishment of homosexual pederasty and war after the yellow moon of the terrorist flag of Al Qaeda`s crashing planes into the World Trade Centre of New York on 9/11 to precipitate global `rough trade`, the USA`s defeat of the red sun of Japan by atomic weapons is a symbol of the sundering males` activities, while the red planet Mars, the god of war, and the sterile yellow moon of cowardliness symblolize women`s `death camp` as men`s small wedding gift to her: `Out damnéd spot!` (Act 5, Scene 1, l. 35) The line is spoken by lady Macbeth in `the Scottish play` because she murders the king herself and can`t wash the blood off her hands, which is men`s situation with regard to women`s human species of `futanarian` woman with her own penis` semen. Having defeated the red sun of Japan by unleashing the power of the sun and reestablishing homosexual pederasty and war after defeating the moon of Al Qaeda`s terrorism, the sundering `serpent`s seed` of men`s inhumanity has restored woman to her ancient role of Babylon, `mother of harlots and of the abominations of the Earth` (Rev: 17.5). In Shakespeare a prostitute is a `pot`, and so she`s a `damned AIDS pot`, as Shakespeare`s Lady MacBeth would be interpreted in the 21st century. Lady MacBeth is an archetype of the woman who can`t leave because she`s imprisoned in men`s fiction. Even though God has told mankind to convert from their sin of enslaving women, or experience eternal unendurable pain, that is, perdition, as God`s punishment for refusing to accept Redemption from the `blood of Jesus` as representing the `washing away of sin` in forgiveness rather than the continuing pursuit of vendetta against each other and `woman`s seed`: `Men cursed the God of heaven for their pains and their sores but refused to repent of what they had done` (Rev: 16. 11) Lady MacBeth is Everywoman in Shakespeare`s play, because it`s about Elizabeth I`s removing of queen Mary of Scotland as an act of political expedience, but Shakespeare is assassinating `woman`s seed`, because all women are tainted in the depiction of Lady MacBeth as a fictional murderer. In reality men`s espousing of Mars, the god of war, and the moon as a symbol of male power from which women can`t escape, is the `bloody spot` from which they can`t wash their hands clean because God`s `seed` isn`t damned: `Here's the smell of the blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. O, O, O!` (50-2) The name Saddam Hussein means `crusher` and `small handsome man`, which means that his hand is small, but so is the `damnéd spot`. In the Bible Eve`s head is crushed by the serpent whose foot is bruised. Human `futanarian` woman with her own penis` semen for the sexual reproduction of her own brains` power is scarce in Western thought, because her head is crushed by the small handsome men of Hollywood, Babylon, which was the ancient seat of the Persian Empire situated in Iraq, where leading actor in the Gulf wars, Saddam Hussein, was the `small handsome man` and `crusher` of the `woman` seed` by virtue of his name and his role. The small handsome men of the West can`t escape from their sin of crushing the heads of the women of the Earth; no matter how much Arabian perfume they pour on themselves after another hollow whoresons` victory. The `damnéd spot` will remain if they don`t accept being `washed in the blood` of Jesus` forgiveness and cease from `perpetual enmity` towards the human race of women. 1 http://www.thefreedictionary.com/rough+trade . 2 Virgil The Aeneid Bk II, 19 BC. 3 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_of_Heaven .